epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Aquaman vs SpongeBob - Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle Ep.4
Okay first of all this is not a battle that reflects on the hint on the previous battle. The reason why I didn't realease that battle because it's not yet finish and kinda hard to write, probably it's going to release on the future but for right now here's the battle. Also thanks for the epic logo LeandroGaming1 This battle features the DC superhero and one of the founder of the Justice league Aquaman and Nickoledeon's iconic cartoon figure Spongebob Squarepants. To determine which sea hero will be on top of the sea....dunno what to put there. JAPHETH'S FICTIONAL RAP BATTLES ' ' VS ' ' BEGIN Spongebob verse: Who’s the MC living in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob Squarepants Now who’s the DC hero who's been a joke all the time? Aquaman Let me take down this ‘water-down’ version of Superman Rhymes sharper than The Splinter, that’s going to slice your left hand Serious superhero? Squidward will start laughing and don’t give a damn So prepare to be gross-out by my sick flow, than the sea under Japan This prisoner doing Injustice is my favorite DC Hero, said no one ever You’re a Captain Planet wannabe; it’s no wonder why you’re a laughingstock since forever Every time they see my face, I give them happiness and imagination And every time they look at your face, you give them a Great Depression All you do is talk to fishes, that super power is boring and bland Your family abandons you, because no one likes a cursed fish guy who’s blonde Aquaman Verse: You know what SpongeBob, I Hate Everything about you From annoying laughter, pissing your neighbor, and hanging with a sinner crew Not only I talk to fishes, I travel space and time also fought gods, how about you? Jellyfishing and Blowing *dolphin sound* ing bubbles, is that the best you can do Sexual Jokes in SpongeBob, Wait isn’t your show suppose to be family-friendly Don’t forgot that I am your favorite hero, so you have to look at up to me Your rapping skills stink than Mr. Krabs Cooking and Chum from Plankton Your show is like how you do in boating class, an atrocity to animation SpongeBob Verse: Oh please, I got lines from the guys in the actual Epic Rap Battles of History You got your lines from Super jerks who doesn’t know how to wear panties correctly You’re existence is more annoying than how I annoy Squidward And who cares if my show is an atrocity, I’m still pimping in Kid’s Choice Awards My rhymes are radioactive, that’s going kill all of your family and friends And how many Aquaman’s love ones does it take to meet their end? Look out there’s evil on foot, more like your relationship Mermaidman Is because junior died, and you never touch your wife’s Bikini Bottom ever again Aquaman Verse: You were awesome before, but What Ever Happen to SpongeBob now his simply a bored Your legacy only lives because you’re Nickelodeon’s money grabbing whore Good Neighbors? If only you are actually, that would be such a delight To Love a Patty is even worse of a romance story than mother *dolphin sound* ing Twilight I’m going to sue Viacom parodying and insulting me, those hypocrite bastards Your friend Patrick is a prick, who forgets you and a selfish jerk that destroy The Card Let the real Mister Enter on the Salty Spitoon and kick this Winnie back to Winnie Hut Junior Cause’ no one wants to hang with a crazy maniac pet owner who’s also stalker Maybe some modern episodes are good, but to boring filler there’s more YouTube Poops has the better secret formula of jokes than all of your gross-out humor I think you got problems SpongeBob, you’re brain really needs to be fix You ruin your fan’s childhood and your name faster than Sonic 06 WHO WON SpongeBob Squarepants Aquaman Category:Blog posts